Jedi Knights
by pathtales
Summary: JAYBABS WEEK 2014 day 4: AU of choice- Jedi Barbra is a Jedi and Jason is an ex member of the order. What happens when The clan gets together?


"Steph, calm down." A red haired Jedi Knight said to her young, blond padawan.

"I'm sorry Master." She replied. "I'm just so excited to see everyone again."

"Yes, but you must control your emotions." She said kindly, then smirked. "I thought you would be more excited about being promoted to Jedi Knight."

"Well I'm excited to take the trials." She blushed. "But everyone hasn't been in the same place at the same time in years."

"Only two years." Barbra pointed out. "And we've seen everyone within the last 5 months. But I agree, it will be nice to see the whole order again."

It had been over 200 years since the second galactic civil war and a new Jedi order had been established. Peace was lasting, though many had tried to disrupt it.

Her own master, Jedi Master Bruce Wayne, was currently the head of the council along with Masters Diana and Clark Kent. Her Close friend Donna Troy had just been given a council position and she couldn't be happier for her.

The order was still small compared to the night of the Jedi but it was moving. Many things had changed due to the legacy of the Skywalkers that helped ground the Jedi and keep them mindful.

They finally docked their ship and were greeted by familiar faces.

"Welcome home." An older man said.

"Hello Master Bruce." Barbra bowed.

"Hey Babs. Steph." A younger man beamed.

"Hey Dick." Barbra hugged him. They had been padawans together, a very rare thing. Jedi could take on more than one padawan under certain conditions and they had been one. They had tried dating in the past but had decided to remain friends. Dick was actually with Donna now and Barbra couldn't be happier for them.

"Hey munchkin." Steph grinned as she hugged the padawan next to Dick.

"Don't call me that." Damian wiggled free. He was Bruce's son, that was a whole other set of issues involving some crazy Siths, and being trained by Dick. He was Dick's first padawan and giving him a run for his money.

"Barbra!" Another voice called. She looked up to see her old padawan, Cassandra Cain, had come to greet them as well. "Stephanie!"

"Cassandra!" Steph beamed and the two girls hugged. Cassandra, until a year ago, had also been under Barbra's wing. It was another set of unusual circumstances but Bruce had assisted in training them with her. "How was your mission?"

"It went really well!" She grinned. "How about yours?"

"A few bruises, but otherwise pretty good." Barbra smiled. "Steph certainly earned her stripes back there."

"Where's Tim and Selena?" Stephanie asked. "We could all have a clan dinner before I take my trials."

"Selena's in a class with younglings." Bruce told them. "And Tim is still on the mission with Cass, Conner, and Bart. They were expected to be back tonight but ran into some engine trouble so they'll be here after you complete your trials."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Ok."

"She just wants to see Drake." Damian teased as she blushed. They headed inside but Barbra motioned to Bruce to lag behind.

"What's troubling you?" He asked kindly.

"Steph really wants the whole clan here for her trials." She explained. "And even though she hasn't mentioned anything, I know she would want to Jason to be here, you know how close they use to be. I was hoping I could get your permission to ask him to the temple."

"That is not my place to say." Bruce replied after a moment. "I will ask the rest of the council but I wouldn't count on them saying yes. He is no longer a Jedi and while we still work with him on some cases, the fact remains he left the order."

"I understand." She nodded. "Thank you."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was day three of Stephanie's trials and Barbra decided to go to a resort spot one planet over to relax. She wasn't aloud to see Stephanie during her trials anyway so taking a mini vacation to relieve her nerves from the very long years of training was needed. She was looking over the balcony at the beautiful ocean when she heard footsteps.

"You're up early." A deep voice said from behind her. A strong pair of arms warped around her as soft lips placed kisses along her back.

"It's noon." She giggled despite herself as she turned around and place a firm kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself Barbie." He grinned.

"Jay." She blushed. "Don't call me that. Besides, I also got a holo from Bruce."

"Yeah?" He asked a bit nervously.

"You can come to Stephanie's knighting." She grinned.

"That's great!" He grinned. Barbra knew how much it meant to him. She knew he still missed everyone despite leaving. But that was another story.

"She passed too. She'll get the rest of the night off then the ceremony tomorrow." Barbara smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." Jason nodded. "I talked to Tim the other day by the way."

"About what?" Barbra demanded.

"He's thinking about asking her to become more serious." He laughed.

"No!" Barbra grinned. "That's great!"

"So I figure it might be a good time to tell people about us." He said casually.

"What?" The smile fell from her face.

"Well, we've been thinking about telling people for a little while." Jason shrugged. "I'm still a good guy even if in not in the order. They can't be too mad at you. Plus it would distract everyone from Tim and Steph because you know that will be drama."

"Ok." She whispered after a moment.

"What?" Jason asked, hardly believing his ears.

"I said ok." She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." He embraced her. "Well, we still have 12 hours before all hell brakes lose. Let's make the most of them."

And with that he picked her up and took her to the bedroom.


End file.
